Originally photocopiers were developed to make single copies of entire documents. In recent years, more advanced photocopiers have been introduced, to make copies of portions of documents, as well as to make composite copies, by combining two pages of documents on a single printout sheet, such as copying two adjoining pages in a book or pamphlet.
However, quite often many users, including writers, technical researchers, and others, desire to copy portions, or exerpts, from a series of different documents, and combine such multiple exerpts in a common file. Such users generally copy the entire pages containing such exerpts, and clip out and retain the desired portions and discard the remainder of the copy sheets. To save space in the files, and to facilitate handling and viewing of the clipped out segments, the users also generally glue or tape the clipped segments on one or more single sheets, in a side-by-side arrangement, and store such composite sheets in the file. These procedures for gathering and combining the multiple segments or exerpts from the many documents involved is quite often very time consuming and very wasteful of paper, since quite often a major portion of the many copy sheets are discarded to retain only a small segment of the sheet containing the desired exerpt.